


First Time for Both of Us

by pleaseloverm



Category: Ani ni Tsukeru Kusuri wa Nai!
Genre: First In The Fandom, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseloverm/pseuds/pleaseloverm
Summary: It's Shi Fen's and Kai Xin's first time (it's very uncalled for)





	First Time for Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is the first fic for the fandom, huh? Lol idk how this works but tell me if it's good or bad or anything.
> 
> And, for some who follow me for the OgaFuru smut fic follow up, I'm doing it right now so please bear with me for a lil! Thank you!

It's after school.

"Kai- Kai Xin?"

The brunette didn't look. He didn't reply. Instead, he just stood there, at the corner of the class, not looking at his best friend, Shi Fen.

"Hey, Kai Xin.. School's already over.. Let's go home..." Shi Fen said, but with a timid voice he said it. Kai Xin listened. But he doesn't budge.

Moments after moments passed, with none of then exchanging words. Shi Fen tried, though, he really tried, but Kai Xin never replied. It's very unusual. The cheerful and happy-go-lucky Kai Xin becoming quiet. It's awfully frightening.

"Hey, Shi Fen."

Kai Xin finally spoke. The blue haired boy released a sigh of relief almost immediately. "Wha-What's up, Kai Xin? You ready to go back?" He asked. Kai Xin slowly turned towards him, his face devoid of smile. "Actually, there's something bothering me." He said. Shi Fen raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Spill it." He said nonchalantly. The brunette brushed his lips with his finger. "You know, I heard about those rumors." He said. Shi Fen blushes. Sure, the rumors spread like wildfire because of his class president, but he never thought that Kai Xin would take too much thought about it. It worries him.

"Y-Yeah? B-But it's nothing for you to worry about, I will deny it." Shi Fen said, ending the sentence with a laugh. Kai Xin didn't smile though. Instead, he continued the topic. "About the nurse office too.. Don't you think you've been too obvious?" He asked. The blue haired boy tilt his head, "What is?"

"You want me to fuck you?"

That was it. That was the last straw. Shi Fen's face went red, both from anger and from embarrassment, and he is panicking. "I- Uh-- No, I don't!! W-What the hell are you talking about even, it doesn't make any sense! Of course I don't think that, I'm not a girl to begin with and we- we're friends, right? Friends don't do that to each other!!" He explained.

Kai Xin pushed Shi Fen to the nearest desk. Shi Fen got startled, and he shut his eyes tightly. "But I want to do it with you.." He got his face closer to Shi Fen's ear and whispered "I want to fuck you."

Shi Fen blushed deeply. He laughed, "Don't joke around! Y-You know how I take some things seriously!" With a panicky laugh, he nudged Kai Xin away. Kai Xin grab Shi Fen's hand on his chest and bring it up to his lips. "I want you..." He said after. Shi Fen's lips trembled. "I-I... Y-You're joking--" he chokes on his words. He find this weird, and although he loves Kai Xin, he can't help but feeling weird. This Kai Xin.. Is different. As Shi Fen kept on thinking about his best friend, Kai Xin brushed his fingers on the blue haired boy's lips. Then he brought his face closer. "I love you." He whispered, as he closes the distance between them, locking their lips in a soft kiss. Shi Fen shut his eyes tight as he felt Kai Xin's tongue thrust into his mouth.

"Mmh- Nh!" Shi Fen moaned in the kiss. Their tongues danced together in a quick, passionate rhythm, only stopping to take a breath or two. "K-Kai-- Nnm-!" Every objections from Shi Fen is completely shut off by Kai Xin's lips. The brunette doesn't wait. He don't listen. All he wanted right now is Shi Fen. The voices he made, the gestures he did, he want it all.

He wanted his best friend for so long.

Kai Xin broke off the kiss, only to target Shi Fen's neck. He also undid Shi Fen's shirt, showing a great work of multitasking. Shi Fen, on the other hand, he keeps on moaning. He doesn't know why but he felt extremely good. Not even porn or hentai can make him accumulate this much heat inside of him. "K-Kai-- nnhaaa..!" the bluenette moaned. He is rock hard now, and his nipples are probably erect by now. He can't believe his best friend is doing this.. Kissing him like this, touching him like this. It makes him happy for some reason. "Kai Xin..- someone will enter-" his words interrupted as Kai Xin bit on his nipples. "I don't care. You're mine now." He kissed the bluenettes's nipples. "Mine." He growled. Shi Fen blushed, his face is deep red. "I-Idiot.." He mumbled, unable to face the brunette. "Shi Fen, cling on to me." Kai Xin said, hands roamed on the other's waist. "Wh-What for?" Shi Fen asks, yet still entangle his arms to Kai Xin's neck. With a heave, Kai Xin lifted him up, causing Shi Fen to startle. "K-Kai Xin!" Shi Fen cries. "Relax, you have me." the other said, kissing the bluenette after. Of course, Shi Fen kissed back. They both entwine their tongues together in a steady, but fast rhythm as they move towards the nearest wall. As Shi Fen's body knocked on the wall, he pulled away, then Kai Xin starts to undo Shi Fen's pants button right away, and pull it down together with his boxers. Shi Fen's cock sprung free. The bluenette blushed so hard, his sphincter is twitching. Kai Xin let out a small chuckle before unbuttoning the button on his school slacks. He pulled out his cock from inside his boxers. "Let's have you prepared first." He said, pushing his two fingers into his mouth. He licks them and suck on them. Then, he pulled out, drool covered. He brought the fingers to Shi Fen's twitching hole. "Relax." Kai Xin muttered, thus pushing a finger into Shi Fen. The other jolts, as a foreign sensation entered him. So, this is Kai Xin's finger. The finger he used to play basketball, the finger he use to doodle on the book. "Kai Xin... It- It feels weird..-" Shi Fen moaned.

"It's gonna be okay, Shi Fen. Relax, it'll feel good soon." Kai Xin coaxed, littering kisses on Shi Fen's face, and especially, the jaw. "Hnn-" Shi Fen bit his lip, suppressing the moan. The brunette gave Shi Fen one last kiss before pushing his fingers deeper. "Ah?!" Shi Fen jolted, but Kai Xin grinned. Seems like he found his best friend's sensitive spot. He thrust his fingers on that spot again. Shi Fen let out a loud, long moan. "Fu-Fuhhckk--" he moaned again, his body unconsciously pushed further, making Kai Xin's finger went in deeper. The brunette licked his lips, "Oh, Shi Fen, looks like I found a good spot." He whispered to the bluenette. "Ah- I--" his word is interrupted by another moan. Shi Fen closes his eyes, trying to attain the sensation again, but, it's gone. When he opened his eyes and (god, he did) looked down, Kai Xin's fingers is no longer inside him. "Why did you pull out?" Shi Fen doesn't want to sound like he is whining but he IS in fact, whined.

Kai Xin licked his lips, "Thought you want something bigger", he said, as he pulled out his cock. Kai Xin's long, hard cock, Shi Fen stared at it. "I- I want it..", Shi Fen said, looking at Kai Xin with such raw need, as he clasp onto the brunette tighter. "Please, Kai Xin, I w-want you..", the boy begged. Kai Xin blushed. Then, he smirked. "Well, if that's my princess wishes..", the brunette mumbled, positioning his cock on Shi Fen's asshole. Then, slowly, he pushed into him. Shi Fen's mouth widened as if he was screaming. But no voice came out. "Relax, Shi Fen." Kai Xin coaxes, pushing himself into Shi Fen, slight force induced. "You're tight, as if we didn't do the fingering before." He whispered to the bluenette as his face went closer to Shi Fen's, forehead on the boy's shoulder. "I'm almost there, Shi Fen. You okay?" the brunette asks, whilst pushing himself into Shi Fen's now widening asshole. "Ah- I- nn- O-Okay..-" is the only response he got, but Kai Xin don't blame him. Of course it would hurt, he knows it when Shi Fen start clawing on his back. With a heave, Kai Xin made himself into Shi Fen to the hilt. He waited a few moment before announcing, "I'm gonna move." to Shi Fen. The latter nods softly, arms still around Kai Xin's neck.

Kai Xin breathes in, and pull out his cock, leaving only the tip in. Then, he pushed his cock in one go. "Nhwa--!" Shi Fen cried in surprise. Kai Xin smiled, repeating the process. Out, in, push, breathe and out again. But in each thrust, his breathing starting to get erratic, and he is thrusting faster and more violent. Shi Fen moaned, loud and passionate, feeling the pleasure of anal sex. "K-Kai Xin-- Mo-Moreeee- More!" The bluenette pleads, already pushing his own ass back and forth to get Kai Xin's cock into him deeper. Then something hit. "Phwa--!!" Shi Fen's eyes widened. Kai Xin is surprised as well, "S-Shi Fen?" he called for his best friend, no, lover. The bluenette sobbed, "Hit me more there..! I-It feels-- fu-fuck- It feels so fucking g-good-", then snakes his arm to Kai Xin's neck tighter. The brunette met Shi Fen's eyes. "You want me to hit that spot, yeah?" he pushed his cock in further. Shi Fen's back arched. "I'll do it for you, Shi Fen. Come here, let me kiss you." Kai Xin said, bringing his face closer to his lover. "K-Kai Xin.." Shi Fen moaned before kissing the brunette until they become hot, passionate mess. As the kiss continues on, Kai Xin thrusts erratically, earning muffled moans and whines from Kai Xin. When they pulled away for air, Shi Fen gasped, "Co-- I'm gonna c-come!" Kai Xin pulled him in a kiss again, as he push and pulled faster, trying to reach the climax together.

Shi Fen pulled from the kiss, "Ka-Kai Xin--!!!!"

And with that, he comes, thick ribbons of semen gushes out, forming abstract pattern on both of the boys' abdomen. Kai Xin came after a few thrusts, filling Shi Fen with his fluid, as he mumbled his lover's name. There was a moment of silent before they kissed each other softly, body covered with sweat and come.

•••

"I can't believe our first would be at school", Shi Fen said. Kai Xin scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm- I'm sorry, Shi Fen." He apologized. Shi Fen rolled his eyes, "You gonna treat me to some gelato." He said, looking at the brunette. The latter nods ferociously, "Anything for you!" then kissed him.

To his surprise, Shi Fen kissed back.

The end~


End file.
